Dis, Heero
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, angst, humour, romance , suite de Dis, Duo mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire pour comprendre. Duo se réveille, s'étirant comme un chat, et... pour Séa ! Happy bday XD.


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, romance, angst, humour. Yaoi.  
**

**Rating : **T

Suite de Dis, Duo... pas besoin de lire Dis Duo pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais vous pouvez le faire si ça vous dit ! Je l'ai écrite il y a eu 4 ans ??? suite au dessin que Presea avait fait pour Dis Duo. Je lui avais dit que je la posterais pour son anniversaire et euh j'ai encore oublié... mais bon j'ai juste 10 jours et euh 4 ans de retard :p

**Résumé : Duo se réveille...****  
**

**Dédicace : Pour Séa, Happy Bday et merci pour ton joli dessin ! ¤ petit câlin en prime ¤  
**

**Micis**** ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p  
**

* * *

**Dis, Heero...**

**-**

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, La Terre, 22 mai AC 205, 15h20**

**-  
**

Duo s'étira comme un chat sur le lit, les jambes emmêlées dans ses draps blancs, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le grognement au bord des lèvres.

Il était seul dans leur lit.

Les rayons du soleil avaient osé perturber son très court sommeil.

-

- Putain il a pas bien fermé les stores ce blaireau. L'était rentré avant.

-

Il avait le corps lourd. Lourd et nu.

Son bras droit était replié pour soutenir sa tête, bras qui commençait à s'ankyloser.

Alors il leva péniblement son bras gauche pour, du dos de la main, se protéger les yeux de la lumière.

-

- Aïe.

-

Quelque chose de dur et de métallique venait d'entrer en contact avec l'os de son nez. Et ce n'était pas l'un de ses doigts.

Avec les nerfs et surtout, la lose, il réussit à retirer la main droite de sous sa tête pour pouvoir extirper le bout de métal de sa main gauche.

Il essaya plusieurs fois mais la désorientation ôtant toute coordination, il ne réussit qu'à donner des coups de coude dans le matelas.

Duo rouvrit donc péniblement les yeux, pour mieux repérer l'objet.

Et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement.

-

- Oh.

-

Il avait bien cinq doigts à chaque main, comme tous les matins.

Sauf que ce matin il portait un anneau qui ressemblait, foi de voleur, à de l'or blanc cerclé d'or jaune.

Plutôt que de se pincer pour voir s'il rêvait, il préférait une méthode plus radicale.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Bordel !

-

Il venait de mordre la bague pour vérifier si c'était bien un métal précieux, au risque de perdre une dent.

Duo fut complètement réveillé du coup. Il eut un léger sourire incrédule…

-

- Ce barbare m'a empêché de dormir pour me demander en mariage le jour de notre anniv'… avant de ronfler à m'en éclater les oreilles.

-

... avant de froncer les sourcils.

-

- Il m'a fait chier toute la nuit et il est même pas là pour se faire pardonner ? Il croit quoi ? Le mariage ça tue la libido, c'est maintenant qu'il faut consommer ! Après il sera trop tard !

-

Duo s'amusa à bouger la main, pour observer les différentes couleurs que la lumière du jour donnait à son bijou.

Du blanc au gris, avec des reflets d'ocre.

Il posa doucement les lèvres sur la bague avant de la mordre légèrement, oh, juste pour voir. Encore.

Vieux réflexe. Hey ! Deux expertises valent mieux qu'une. De toute façon il avait quelques fausses dents.

Il pesta, pour la forme.

-

- Il est où ce crétin. On devrait être ensemble et j'en suis à faire joujou avec ma bague comme une nana ? Je câline mon oreiller comme un… célibataire ?

-

La colère « pour la forme » se tut. Il ne jouait plus.

Il venait de trouver un petit mot sur la place vide de son fiancé.

Il prit la note et la porta devant les yeux.

Il lut… avant de froisser le post-it et le balancer aussi fort possible.

Aussi fort qu'une personne naze pouvait le faire.

Le papier échoua lamentablement entre ses mollets.

-

- « Réléna a besoin de moi. Serai de retour ce soir »

-

Et la colère tue se mua en colère noire.

Duo se trouva très, très réveillé du coup.

Son pouce et son index droit jouaient avec son anneau.

-

- Attends, c'est quoi ce délire ? Aujourd'hui il devait être en congé. Elle demande un truc et il se ramène ? C'est le seul homme sur Terre ou quoi ?

-

Son esprit lui murmurait qu'il était le seul pour lui.

Mais lui, il avait le droit. Heero était à lui.

Et Heero voulait officialiser leur relation, se rassurer aussi, parce que Duo était imprévisible quand il perdait patience.

Heero avait peur, sinon il ne lui aurait pas tenu la jambe et tenu à s'assurer de ses sentiments, que leurs hauts et bas n'amoindrissaient rien dans ce qui les liait si fort.

-

- Non…

-

Ou peut-être Heero voulait simplement le retenir avec un léger cercle de métal qui disait « chaque fois que tu as envie de partir, chaque fois qu'il t'emmerde plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais pensé, chaque fois qu'il ne sera pas là quand tu auras besoin de lui, regarde-moi très fort et rappelle-toi qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes aussi puisque tu as accepté. Hey ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !»

Et ça marchait ce bordel. Dès qu'il avait vu la bague il l'avait embrassée, imaginant que c'était Heero. Et il avait souri. Bêtement.

Duo fronça les sourcils. N'importe quel autre jour ça aurait pu passer, pas forcément facilement, tout dépendait de l'humeur.

Mais ce serait passé.

-

- Non mais il se fout de moi, c'est pas possible.

-

Mais là, aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui il avait envie d'être seuls à deux dans leur cocon, dans leur appart', à l'abri du monde extérieur. Seuls au monde.

Juste une journée. Et il n'avait même pas droit à ça.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer : Duo avait découvert il y a quelques heures à peine qu'il n'y avait que la joie pour l'émouvoir aux larmes, même si elles avaient peu coulé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Non. Il avait une bague « compensatoire » à regarder.

C'était affreux, le doute. Surtout quand il prenait par surprise.

Surtout quand il était aussi irrationnel que rationnel. Parce que l'esprit, trop occupé quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait gardé à distance.

-

- Et ce sera toujours comme ça ? Il croit quoi ? Qu'avec sa bague il va m'endormir ?…

-

Il pourrait le prendre autrement, hein. Le prendre du côté lumineux avec les petits oiseaux qui chantent et les amis merveilleux qui seraient contents pour eux et tout était super.

Mais aujourd'hui il le prenait du côté exaspérant, du côté les amis seront contents mais ils se demanderont un peu ce qu'on fait ensemble par nos caractères et le fait qu'on se voit très peu avec le travail. Du côté vrai. Du côté chiant.

Du côté pragmatique. Du côté vie de tous les jours. Du côté cerveau-colère et pas cœur-apesanteur.

Du côté cri et pas côté-silence, il n'était pas Trowa même si souvent il l'avait été en gardant certaines choses pour lui, en s'enfermant pour ne pas faire subir ses frustrations à un Heero qui voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment faire et faisait pire que mieux en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Du côté égoïste. Du côté humain. Du côté amoureux fou.

Du côté pas noble pour un sou et il s'en foutait grave, il n'était ni Quatre, ni Wu Fei.

Il était Duo et il était surtout très fatigué, la faute au con qui l'avait tenu éveillé pour le laisser se réveiller seul avec la réalité d'un lit tiède, une douche froide.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, hein ?

De jamais en jamais en l'espace de quelques heures, il pouvait aussi dire que jamais il n'avait été aussi déçu.

Quand on avait appris à ne jamais être égoïste, la première fois qu'on l'était pouvait être une révélation. Duo ne se savait pas capable d'une telle violence humaine.

Il fit tourner la bague autour de son annulaire.

-

- Il va faire quoi le jour de la cérémonie ? Prendre une doublure ? « Réléna a besoin de moi. Serai de retour pour le vin d'honneur ? » Réléna je t'aime, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je veux pas me taper la honte à mon mariage.

-

Duo ôta sa bague d'un geste sec.

Le doute faisait parfois naître des certitudes.

S'il n'y avait pas eu demande, Duo ne se serait jamais monté la tête.

Il ne ferait plus cette erreur.

-

- La bague est un attrape-con. Elle change que dalle à la situation et je me suis laissé avoir. La prochaine fois qu'il me fera chier avec un mariage je lui mettrais ma faux au cul, ça le dissuadera de m'empêcher de pioncer.

-

Il ferma les yeux et lança.

La bague vola avec force contre la porte.

Enfin, elle aurait dû.

Apparemment elle avait été rattrapée au vol.

Duo s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous les draps, un début de sourire exaspéré sur les lèvres.

-

- Eh bien quel accueil.

-

La voix de Heero était taquine, pas le moins du monde intrigué par, Duo ne savait pas, une bague volante ?

-

- Quel accueil de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-

Heero émit un petit rire.

-

- Je suis chez moi.

-

Duo n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Par contre il recommençait à doucement s'endormir.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être sarcastique.

-

- Ah ouais c'est vrai. T'étais pas censé être dans ta résidence secondaire ?

-

Duo entendit quelques pas.

La voix de Heero s'était un peu rapprochée.

-

- « Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi ». Je dirais à Réléna que son palais m'appartient et par conséquent t'appartiens aussi, ça lui fera plaisir.

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-

- Tu lui diras rien du tout, rien m'appartient. Revends la bague et achète-nous un chien plutôt, pour nous tenir compagnie quand l'un de nous s'absente.

-

Heero éclata d'un rire caustique.

-

- Hn. On dit que souvent femme varie…

- Je suis pas une femme. J'ai changé d'avis, posé le pour et le contre avec mon cerveau et pas avec mon coeur guimauve des jours où on profite de ma fatigue pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Je peux être con des fois. Je te garde estime-toi heureux.

-

La voix de Heero se rapprocha encore.

-

- Je m'absente une demi-heure et tu annules ?

- Ouais.

- Je préférais le Duo qui voulait pas me lâcher ce matin et qui m'embrassait dans le cou.

- Ouais ben c'est la vie, je suis pas parfait, toi non plus, c'est pour ça qu'on est bien ensemble et c'est pour ça qu'il faut pas se marier. Le mariage c'est chiant.

-

La voix de Heero se rapprochait toujours.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu as déjà été marié ? Quelqu'un que je dois éliminer avant la cérémonie ?

-

Duo lui présenta son majeur.

-

- Hmph. Tu parlais de préférence, hein. Je préférais le Heero qui s'est endormi dans mes bras. J'ai détesté celui qui m'a laissé seul dans le lit.

-

La voix de Heero était à quelques centimètres de la tête du lit.

Et elle était douce. Plus douce que rieuse quand elle était auparavant plus rieuse que douce.

Un mélange subtile.

-

- Mais non. Dans dix secondes tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes. Dans vingt secondes tu vas me dire que je suis con.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit ?

-

Heero fit un bruit.

Duo rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Heero était en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un boxer noir, avec en guise de drapeau blanc, un plateau rempli de victuailles à la main.

Un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque en mini viennoiseries et maxi pancakes, de fruits que l'Américain n'avait appris à aimer qu'en vivant avec le soldat obsédé par la diététique qu'il était et surtout de café fraîchement moulu. Son café préféré, un robusta.

Le bruit qu'il avait entendu auparavant ?

Heero avait ôté le couvercle de la cafetière, pour que les arômes arrivent jusqu'aux narines innocentes de l'ex fiancé.

Le salaud était parti préparer le ptit déj. Un ptit dej comme il aimait. Traître.

En voyant le regard un peu trop malin de Heero, Duo murmura, rien que pour lui donner tort.

-

- T'es con.

-

Heero s'assit prudemment avec le plateau.

-

- Tu me fais une petite place ?

- C'est ton lit tu fais ce que tu veux.

-

Duo laissa une place à Heero quand même, mais juste pour le café, hein.

Il se redressa et son ex fiancé déposa le plateau sur leurs deux cuisses.

Heero n'avait d'yeux que pour le drap qui avait glissé jusque sur l'entrejambe et les cuisses, laissant le torse et les jambes entièrement nu.

-

- Réléna t'as libéré prématurément et t'as ramené le ptit déj ?

-

Duo se raccrochait comme il le pouvait à cette supposition qu'il savait stupide.

Heero ne le déçut pas.

-

- Réléna ne m'a jamais appelé. J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, que tu ne t'y attendes pas.

- Tu voulais surtout voir ma gueule.

- Et je n'ai pas été déçu.

- Ah non ?

-

Heero le connaissait décidément trop.

Lui et son caractère volcanique.

-

- Oh, non. Tu es vrai. Tu es toi. Et tu me fais du bien.

-

Duo renifla, pour la forme.

-

- Je te fais rire surtout.

-

Heero posa les lèvres sur une épaule nue.

Duo fit semblant d'ignorer le petit frisson qui lui a parcouru le corps à la suite.

Et on disait qu'après des années d'intimité les désirs s'estompaient ?

Ah bon ?

-

- Qui me fait vraiment rire à part toi ? Qui me donne envie de lui faire des blagues complètement idiotes pour le voir réagir au quart de tour ? Qui me fait me comporter comme un sale gosse quand tous ceux qui croient me connaître prétendent que je suis trop sérieux ?

-

Heero était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait tellement fort…

Sans mettre une seule fois le mot « aimer » dans la phrase.

-

- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

- Entre deux ronflements et trois insultes ?

- Salaud. Me suis pas rendormi.

-

Les lèvres de Heero remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Duo qui essaya de se soustraire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle était belle cette expression quand même.

L'ex fiancé répondit.

-

- Bien sûr que si. Et faut-il que tu me fasses confiance pour ne même pas t'apercevoir de ma présence…

- …

-

Heero chuchota, attrapant le lobe de l'oreille de son ex fiancé, le caressa de la langue avant d'ajouter.

-

- … il va falloir que je te réhabitue à moi… cela fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls, Duo.

- Je t'ai dit, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

-

Heero mordilla l'oreille et Duo lâcha un couinement qu'il masqua en petite toux.

Petite, oui, pour ne pas trop bouger le plateau.

Sa main se dirigeait vers une petite viennoiserie quand le souffle de son ex fiancé murmura.

-

- J'ai tout mon temps pour te faire réfléchir autrement, Duo…

- Ouais c'est ça. Pour ça faudrait que t'ai des vacances.

-

Heero susurra.

-

- Suuuurpriiiiise…

- Sérieux ?

- Hm-hm. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- Sérieux ???

- Hm-hm.

-

Duo prit un croissant du panier quand son ex fiancé lui mit une tape sur le dos de la main.

Il sortit de sa transe.

-

- Non mais t'es pas bien, toi, de m'empêcher de bouffer ?

- Il faut porter une tenue décente pour manger.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- T'es en boxer !

- Et toi tu es nu…

-

L'Américain eut un sourire caustique.

-

- Depuis quand ça te gêne que je sois nu ?

- Il y a nu et nu, Duo.

-

Le ton de Heero était très sérieux d'un seul coup.

-

- Quoi ?

- Ta main gauche. Elle est indécente.

-

Duo se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

Le café faillit se renverser.

-

- Pour bouffer il faut que je remette la bague ?

- Oui.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

-

- C'est du chantage !

-

Heero lui répondit, le regard doux.

-

- C'est le mariage.

- C'est une arnaque.

-

Duo secoua la tête.

Heero renchérit.

-

- C'est une association de malfaiteurs.

-

Il suffisait de peu pour raviver les insécurités.

Il suffisait parfois de peu aussi pour les apaiser.

Une présence le jour J, pour donner confiance.

Démarrer une nouvelle vie du bon pied ou plutôt non, passer une nouvelle étape, sans recommencer quoi que ce soit.

Sans jeter tout ce qui leur avait permis d'arriver à ce moment.

Toutes leurs tensions, leurs questions, leurs disputes.

Tout leur amour. Sans rien renier.

Duo rit doucement et répondit.

-

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- … ¤ sourire des yeux ¤

-

Duo secoua la tête et se reprit.

-

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Y a intérêt à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres.

- On y travaillera. T'es dur en affaires.

- Hmph, on a que ce qu'on mérite.

- Hmm…

-

Le sourire sensuel que lui décocha Heero à ce moment-là liquéfia tous ses neurones.

-

- Et t'es pas pardonné de la blague à la con.

- Je ne dirais pas à Réléna ce que tu as pensé d'elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait et qu'elle n'a plus 15 ans.

- Hey j'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu l'as pensé très fort.

- Non, c'est toi que j'ai insulté !

- La ferme.

- Hey !

-

Duo le frappa derrière la tête et renversa un peu de café.

Heero rit comme un enfant et prit une viennoiserie et la bague de Duo, qu'il avait posée précédemment sur le plateau.

Il enfourna le petit pain au chocolat directement dans la bouche de son ex fiancé.

-

- Epouse-moi, Maxwell.

-

Heero glissa la bague sur l'annulaire gauche de Duo, les yeux dans les yeux.

Duo ôta l'anneau tout doucement, les yeux rassurants, parce que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être effrayant, plus effrayant qu'un mouvement de colère.

Il prit la main de son ex fiancé et glissa la bague à l'annulaire gauche.

Heero avait de plus gros doigts alors elle resta coincée au niveau de la première articulation.

La voix de l'Américain se fit très douce alors qu'il embrassait sa bague sur le doigt.

-

- Epouse-_moi_, Yuy.

-

Le baiser que Heero lui donna à ce moment précis aurait pu alimenter la planète en énergie pour au moins 1000 ans ?

Duo n'était pas objectif. Il était amoureux.

-

- Ryoukai.

-

Heero remit la bague à sa place, sur son Duo, son baka, sa tornade, son volcan, son crétin fini au caractère impossible. Son miracle.

Il déposa le plateau au pied du lit ; ils mangeraient plus tard.

Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et ouvrit son corps, accueillant le cyclone et nourrissant le démon boulimique d'attentions qui était en lui.

Nourrissant par la même, celui qui dévorait Heero, celui qui faisait qu'il faudrait peut-être envisager un nouveau lit après cet élan d'amour, les tensions et conflits pouvaient s'apprivoiser dans le souffle rauque et les mots sciés, les émotions et la sueur.

-

- I… do…

-

Duo achèterait la bague de Heero en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la sienne au premier abord.

Parce qu'ils étaient différents tout en se ressemblant par certains côtés. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Par contre ils les feraient graver avec trois détails :

Face intérieure, devant, la date de la demande : 22 05 AC 205

Face intérieure, derrière, deux heures différentes : l'heure de la demande de Heero dans celle de Duo – 03h27.

Et l'heure de la demande de Duo, dans celle de Heero – 15h34.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma tite Séa ! Merci encore pour ton dessin et euh joyeux anniversaire :p Gros bisous !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ J - 4 ¤


End file.
